J. W. Freeborn disclosed a flag cane in U.S. Pat. No. 696,957 having a flag 15 wound on a staff 5 which is telescopically stored in a cane 1. However, it is very inconvenient to retract the wound flag into a bore 2 in the cane 1 because the winding of the flag cloth on the staff 5 should be operated very carefully, and too loose winding of the flag may be obstructed beyond the top end of the cane 1.
The present inventor has found the drawback of Freeborn's prior art as aforesaid and invented the present foldable display means.